Naruto DXD Sparda
by Rookie7456
Summary: Reborn in a new world, Naruto now hunt demons, save lives, going to school, but what would happen if his past comes back. All he knows is that he will find his answers


Naruto DXD Sparda

Author's Note: This is a Crossover with Naruto, Highschool DXD and Devil May Cry. Specifically, this is after the ending of DMC 5.

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, Highschool DXD, or Devil May Cry.

Chapter start

A van with a sign with the words 'Devil May Cry' on the side of it was driving down the street in Red Grave City. A city quite close to London to be exact.

Sitting in the passenger's seat, was a man that was in his mid twenties reading a book that was given to his father.

He had silver hair in a faux hawk like style. He was wearing a dark blue hooded jacket, a dark tattered crimson shirt, one fingerless glove on his left hand, black pants, and military style boots. This was Nero, son of Vergil Sparda, The Dark Angel.

Vergil and his younger twin brother Dante, The Legendary Devil Hunter, had to go into the underworld to seal away a giant demonic tree called the Qliphoth that was ripping a portal from the Underworld and the Human world to fuse both worlds into one.

"Ugh." The person next to Nero gagged. She was a woman that was currently driving the van. She was short with tan skin, had long black and wavy, waist length hair tied in a ponytail and several tattoos around her body. She wore a white tank top, showing her midriff, covered with a dark yellow sleeveless jacket that resembles welding cape sleeve. Blue denim shorts with a brown worker belt with red heat proof gloves tucked in one side,with a pocketed tool belt sling on the other side, stabilized with a thigh strap, a pair of leather cowgirl boots with embossed patterning, tongue strap decorated with pistol cartridge, a plaited hairband keeping her hair back, and a pair of red glasses resting on the bridge of her nose. Her name was Nico, a friend of Nero from Fortuna."Hoo-wee. I'm still in friggin shock." She said in a southern girl accent.

"About what?" Nero asked still reading his father's book.

"Uh duh! Your arm? Who the hell grows in arm back, it's just weird. It's like a… lizard tail or something?" She asked, still driving looking over at Nero's new right arm for a moment.

"Look, I don't know, it just grew. I mean are you kiddin' me? Lots of weird stuff happened. There were demons, and scary plant roots, and arms growin' back. Lots of stuff."

Two months ago, before the Qilphoth was released, Nero and Nico were working on the van in their garage. When Kyrie called them for dinner, Nero told Nico to go on while he finishes up. When Nero was alone, Vergil wearing a black hood, walked up to the garage door that was half closed, covering his head from the outside.

When Nero saw Vergil, having no idea who he was, he was getting weary and suddenly, his devil bringer started to glow and refocused his eyes back on the hooded figure. Nero's girlfriend, Kyrie was shouting why he was taking so long until Nero told her to stay inside the house but Vergil grabbing Nero's outstretched arm, swung Nero and let go of him, causing Nero to be slammed into the wall with all the tools and supplies on racks and fell to the floor. When Nero struggled to look back at the attacker, what he saw shocked him the most.

His devil bringer, now clean off his arm, and now held in the hands of the attacker, telling Nero, 'He's taking it back'. Nero's right arm gone with blood spraying out onto the floor of the garage and Nero collapsed, down face first into his own blood, with the view of the attacker clutching his devil bringer and now transforming it into an o katana. He unsheathed the katana slicing the air vertically and then horizontally, causing a portal of purple energy leaking out. He entered the portal leaving Nero, now nothing bloody mess and unconscious.

Back in the present, Nico put a cigarette in her mouth and trying to light it, "Do you know how much love and care I put in that Devil Breaker?" She asked referring to her robotic prosthetic arms she made for Nero.

"Nope." Nero replied as he leaned over and lit the cigarette for her and then looked at back at his new right arm. "But this arm, it's nice."

It was silent for a moment until Nico spoke up.

"So uh, how's it feel?" She asked.

**[Devil May Cry 5 OST- I'm Not Crying]**

"How's What feel?"

"Saving the man who killed your own father. Heard Dante killed Vergil once."

Nero sighed and tossed the book up to the windshield "Doesn't matter, they're both gone anyway."

"It's okay to cry if you want, Nero, over a loss." She said trying to comfort him.

"I'm not crying-" He said but Nico beat him to it.

"It doesn't make you a crybaby. Does make you a little bitch though." She teased as Nero sighed in annoyance.

"There it is." He said.

It was silent again until Nero spoke up again.

"Do you think I'm a demon?" He asked

She didn't answer but changed the topic.

"I didn't cry when my asshole daddy died." She smiled and continued on "But...Yeah, I know, I know. I wouldn't be here without him, that's a biological fact." She said with a little bit of venom in her tone.

She hit a bump on the road making the book by the windshield jump.

"Right." Nero whispered.

"All I'm saying is, tough guy… it's okay to cry if you want. Devils cry"

"I'm not crying-"

"Devils cry!"

"I'm not gonna cry."

"-Kittens cry 'meow',"

"Will you shut up?"

"- Puppies cry 'woof',"

"Will you stop it?"

"Why don't you cry on my shoulder"

"Look at you. You're- nobody's crying, all right?"

"Come on cry on my shoulder!"

"Stop saying cry."

"I know you wanna." The phone started ringing Nero quickly picked it up.

"If you say cry again" Nero quickly spoke into the phone. "Devil May Cry-Fck" he swore and Nico chuckled, pointing at him playfully.

"You said it" she said and continued driving.

Nero ignored her and quickly spoke into the phone.

"Hey, Kyrie...Yeah I'm coming home. Oh yeah, I don't wanna spoil it but I've got a surprise for you" He said.

"Oh yeah, he's got a huge surprise." Nico said.

"Will you shut up?!" Nero shouted in frustration accidentally shouting into the phone.

Nico only 'huffed' in response and kept driving.

"No no no no, Kyrie, not you. Nico, you know, and her big mouth. We're just-" Nero was cut off as Nico slammed on the brakes, causing the van to skid to a halt.

"What the hell's your problem!? Where'd you learn to drive!?" Nero yelled at Nico as she nodded forward making Nero direct his head to where she was looking at and quickly talked back into the phone.

"Hey uh… sorry. I gotta go call ya later. It's time to get back to work" Nero quickly hung up and high fived Nico on the way out.

Outside in front of the van were left over demons from the qlippoth, coming out of the ground in puddles of blood.

Nero walked forward as Nico poked her head out the window and whistled to get Nero's attention. Nico tossed him a gauntlet that had the same design of his devil bringer and Nero quickly caught in the air with his left hand, keeping his eyes still locked on the demons.

"Got an arm" Nero replied holding up his new arm, not looking away from the demons.

"It's a prototype. And this is the place to test it out. Look you're gonna use it, and-

"It's a work of ART" they both said in unison.

"I gotcha." Nero said.

"...and it ain't complete without you." She finished.

"Well how sweet." Nero said while looking at Nico but quickly turned his attention back to the demons and walked forward to the demons and quickly putting on the gauntlet on his right arm letting a blue aura of power releasing. "Feels good!" He said to himself.

Nico went back inside the van and pressed a button on the jukebox trying to play music but wasn't working.

"You'll get fixed as soon as we get back!" She said to the machine, pressing the button again but then kicked it causing it to start playing.

**[Devil May Cry OST-Devil Trigger]**

"So...devil's cry huh? Nero said walking closer. "Let's hear what that SOUNDS LIKE!"

NARUTO DXD SPARDA

Underworld

**[Devil May Cry OST-Here Goes]**

Two people were fighting that appear to be twins yet one with silver hair reaching down to his cheeks wearing a crimson red trench coat, a black shirt, underneath, black jeans, black combat boots, and a pair of fingerless gloves, wielding a large black broadsword.

The other had silver hair slicked back, wearing black with serpentine patterns with three separate coattails, a dark teal buttoned up vest underneath, black combat boots, and a pair of fingerless gloves, wielding an O-katana.

These were Dante and Vergil, the twin sons of Sparda. They were trading blows with their blades collided with each other causing sparks to fly, Dante swung his sword down while Vergil swung his katana up, both blades collided, grazing on each other emitting sparks. Dante swung up this time and Vergil down with the same results happening. Dante jumped back and jabbed forward and Vergil quickly blocked it with flat edge of his katana, but the blow caused him to skid back a few feet and kneeled down panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Score for Dante, I'm up one." Dante said as he held his side of his chest and held up one finger.

"Where did you learn to count!? We're even." Vergil said still kneeling and using his katana to help him stay up.

Dante sat down resting his sword on his knee and sigh. "You know… I'm starting to think this will never end." He said.

"Maybe." Vergil then scoffed. "We got plenty of time." He replied back making Dante chuckle.

They both got back and got into a stance with Vergil putting both hands on his katana on his right shoulder and Dante pointing his sword at Vergil and lowering it a bit.

They both charged forward with a battle cry at each other and traded blows and Dante aimed down and Vergil blocking it as both blades were now struggling for dominance with sparks flying and Dante grinning at Vergil but quickly dropped it when they both notice demons were coming out of the ground. They both stopped and attacked the demons quickly killing them.

"Don't you dare say it-" Vergil was cut off from Dante as he pulled his dual M1911 pistols, Ebony and Ivory out and spun behind Vergil kneeling and aimed.

"Jackpot!"

BANG, BANG, BANG

**[End Song]**

Unknown to them, a woman with white hair in a maidens outfit was watching them from a safe distance.

"Hmm very interesting, I should report this to Sirzechs-sama" she whispered to herself and disappeared in a summoning circle that appeared under her feat.

End prologue.

Time skip thirteen years later.

In the island city, Fortuna, a thirteen year old boy with the height of 5'2, with blond spiky hair, three whisker marks on each side of his cheek, wearing blue pajamas and a black night cap that had eyes and buck teeth sewn on, was sleeping peacefully on a twin size bed.

This was Naruto, son of both Nero and Kyrie. After the situation of the qlippoth, Nero and Kyrie decided to get married and have a child.

Soon a person walked into the room showing to be Nero slowly walking to the boy, still in bed.

"Naruto, time to wake up." Nero whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Five more minutes dad." Naruto talked in his sleep and rolled over to face away Nero.

"Alright, I guess you don't want mom's famous breakfast ramen." As he said that Naruto quickly opened his eyes showing off blue cerulean eyes, and instantly vanished in a burst of speed into the bathroom. "Haha, works every time." Nero chuckled to himself and went to the kitchen to greet his wife Kyrie.

In the bathroom, Naruto was quickly taking a shower, brushed his teeth, and putting on a pair of black jeans with orange stripes on the side, black military combat boots, a black fingerless glove worn only on his left hand, a burnt orange colored t-shirt, and a white hooded jacket with a blue interior. He paused for a moment to look at his right arm. It was completely the opposite of normal, his forearm is covered with white scale-like skin, glowing bright blue, running through its entirety. Scales running up the back of the hand and outside of the fingers. The inside of the hand is a dark grey color and the claws were glowing blue.

Naruto felt a bit of pain coming from his forehead and rubbed it trying to sooth it. Flashes of people wearing headbands with metal platings with leaves carved into it. 'What are these images?' He thought to himself before clearing his thoughts.

He quickly rolled up his sleeves up and left the bathroom. He walked down the stairs into the kitchen and was greeted by his mother, Kyrie, cooking breakfast.

She had red auburn hair, tied in a ponytail with some hair hanging on the right side of her face. Her eyes were a hazel like color, and skin fairly pale skin. She wore a white dress and features a cream colored chest piece, framed in black fabric and ribbed. The cuffs of the dress are the same cream color. Black buttons with intacrite rose engravings run from her collarbone down to her décolletage. The black framing were also found around her arms. Intricate gold patterns decorate her sleeves and along the seams of her dress. Knee high brown boots with gold trimming. Finally a golden necklace, featuring a seraphic-like, albeit with four wings, central piece with a red crystal held in place by two overlapping wings.

"Hi mom!" Naruto brightly greeted her she smiled back.

"Hi sweetie, come sit down for your breakfast." She said as she gestured for him to sit down with his breakfast in hand.

Naruto quickly sat down as Kyrie placed Naruto's steaming bowl of ramen down in front of him. If you looked closely, Naruto's eyes were sparkling and he quickly ate ramen in joy as Nero came down the stairs with his sword 'Red Queen' strapped to his back.

"Dad, why do you have your sword, I thought there were no scarecrows today?" Naruto asked.

"Because, after breakfast, you and I are visiting the underworld!" Nero said, confusing Naruto as he kept eating.

"What?" Naruto asked. "Why are we get to the underworld, and last time you told me, the only way to get into the underworld is using the hellgate?"

"Actually, there are different sections of the underworld, the one we're visiting are filled with devils that are more civilized and more human, and less… you know." Nero quietly described the demons from Redgrave City to show what he meant.

"Hostile?" Naruto guessed, continuing to eat his ramen.

"Exactly, and they also learned how to get to the human world by using magic seals instead of going through the hellgates." Nero explained.

"That still doesn't explain why we're going." Naruto said.

"Well, the underworld we're visiting is right under Kuoh, Japan." Nero explained. "And we're visiting the person whose governing the underworld right now for political reasons. They call him the Sirzechs Lucifer, originally Sirzechs Gremory, one of the four Maous of the underworld."

"But why do I have to go?" Naruto asked slurping some more ramen.

"Good question, I don't know, he just told me to bring you with me." Nero answered.

Soon, a silver magic circle appeared on the floor behind Naruto's seat. Coming out of the seal was an extremely beautiful woman with grey hair, wearing a maid outfit.

Both Naruto and Nero were confused at the woman who just instantly came out of the ground.

"Are you Nero and Naruto?" She asked the two as the two nodded their heads. "My name is Grayfia Lucifige, please come with me, Sirzechs-sama has requested you." She said as she moved to the side of the circle for both the son and father to stand in the circle as well.

Nero walked over standing next to Grayfia, as Naruto quickly ate all his ramen and drank all the broth and quickly walked over in front of both his father and the maid with his back turned.

Grayfia activated the seal and all three were now slowly sinking down into the seal.

**Underworld**

The silver magic circle appeared and came were Naruto, Nero, and Grayfia once again. They were now in front of a large mansion with a large gate surrounding it, surprising the father and son.

"Whoever this Sirzechs guy is, he must be pretty loaded." Nero said as Naruto nodded.

"Not only that, this Underworld is way different than the one you told me about, Dad." Naruto said, looking over the scenery.

As Grayfia went over to the entrance, she pressed the button over the intercom telling the servants to open the gates. As Grayfia lead Nero and Naruto in, they were looking around the garden and scenery, which were completely different from what Nero saw in the Underworld.

"Please follow me into the house, Sirzechs is waiting on the inside." Grayfia said, getting their attention and quickly followed.

Once they were in front of the door, Grayfia rang the doorbell, they heard steps coming and the door opened and they were greeted by a tall man with long crimson red hair, wearing a knight armor with a cloak draped around him.

"Ah you must be Nero and his son Naruto?" He asked with a kind smile as the father and son nodded. "Please come in, I see you've met my wife Grayfia, I must introduce you to my parents and my precious little sister Ria-tan" He cooed at the last part as he walked back in while Grayfia sighed at her husband and walked in as well.

Both Nero and Naruto stood there for a moment before they looked at each other with a sweatdrop on both of their heads.

"Sis-con/Sis-con" they both said in unison as they quickly followed into the house.

When they were inside the manor, both son and father at the sites of everything inside. Soon they came to to large brown doors, Sirzechs pushing it open to reveal two adults in their mid twenties sitting in front of a long dinner table.

The man looked similar to Sirzechs but slightly older with the same crimson red hair but longer and having a goatee and having blue-green eyes, wearing a white suit.

The woman, having brown hair with violet colored eyes and an elegant white dress and a pair of white gloves that reaches her elbow.

"Nero-San, Naruto-San, these are my parents, Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory." Sirzechs introduced causing both guests to be shocked of how young they looked.

"Your parents?! Nero shouted in surprise.

"They look so young!" Naruto shouted as well.

Both the adults were chuckling at the reaction as well as Sirzechs. A minute later, Sirzechs calmed down a little to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, now that you met my parents, I would like to introduce you to precious little sister ,Rias." Sirzechs said and turned his head to a pair of doors that lead to another room. "RIA-TAN!" He called out.

A second later, another person came from the other room drawing everyone's attention , especially Naruto, this person was a gorgeous girl, about Naruto's age.

She had blue-green eyes, and smooth white skin wearing a small white sundress. But what stands out for Naruto was her long crimson red hair, growing down to her lower back with one strand sticking out from the top.

"ONII-BAKA, I TOLD YOU...to stop...calling me...that." Rias' yelling stopped when she saw Naruto.

Both kids were now staring at each other, ignoring everyone else's presence. They were shook out of their stupor when Nero and Sirzechs got their attention respectively.

"Go on Ria-tan, introduce yourself." Sirzechs said, making Rias blush a bit before walking over a few feet in front of Naruto.

"My name is Naruto, nice to meet you too." Naruto greeted as he stretched out his right hand, which got the attention of Rias at how she thought his arm was cool and quickly shook his hand.

"U-uh m-my name is Rias Gremory, nice to meet you, Naruto-kun, I like your arm." Rias stuttered as she let go.

Naruto was surprised at the suffix and the comment of her liking his arm as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head with it. "Uh thanks, I like your red hair." He complimented.

Rias' blush now darkened to the color of her hair as she absently took a strand and twirled it around her finger. "U-uh th-thank you. Hey lets go meet my other friends." She stuttered and looked at her parents and brother for permission, as they nodded and let her take Naruto with her.

Naruto looked at his father as he told him to go ahead and have fun. Rias quickly grabbed Naruto's right hand and dragged deep into the house as he stumbled but quickly regained his balance.

The adults were now chuckling as they saw the kids leave, as Sirzechs got the attention of Nero.

"Alright now that we are alone, we have something very important to discuss with you, Mr. Nero." Sirzechs said, as Nero focused on what Sirzechs is about to say.

"Your father Vergil and your Uncle Dante are here."

**[With Naruto and Rias]**

Rias and Naruto were now running outside to introduce Rias' friends. When they were outside in the garden, they were greeted by three people, indicating Rias' friends, one blond boy with grey eyes about their age, a girl with black hair and violet eyes about a few months older than Rias, and young girl, a few years younger, with white hair and hazel eyes.

"Naruto-kun, these are my friends and peerage, Kiba Yuuto," She pointed the boy who waved. "Koneko Toujou," she pointed at the youngest girl in the group who gave him a slight nod. "And my best friend, Akeno Himejima." She introduced the last person as Akeno waved at him before giving him a flirtatious wink, causing Naruto to blush and cause Rias to pout in jealousy.

"Name's Naruto, nice to meet you." He held out his right hand and gave a good guys pose as everyone was surprised at his arm.

"Ara ara, my what an interesting arm you have there, Naruto-kun." Akeno said, as she walked over and gently grabbed his arm.

Naruto was again surprised at the suffix but quickly shook it off. "Thank you, Akeno-san, usually when people see my arm, they usually whisper something mean about it." He said, looking at his arm, while Rias and her peerage a little angry at the people.

Rias went over to Naruto and wrapped her arms around his right arm. "Don't listen to them, I think your arm is cool." Rias said as Naruto blushed at the contact of his arm being held by a girl.

"Thanks again for the compliment, now let's stop talking about my arm and play!" He shouted as he ran into the garden as the others followed closely behind.

**Timeskip 10 minutes later**

While Naruto and Rias' peerage were playing, they had not noticed demonic presence behind them.

When they took a break, Naruto noticed his Devil bringer glowing blue, grabbing his and everyone's attention.

"What the hell?" He muttered and noticed red spider web like barriers surrounding him and Rias' peerage.

Naruto sensed danger and saw a giant blade coming and quickly grabbed Rias and pulled her down as everyone else did the same.

Rias blushed at the contact but quickly calmed down to hide it as Naruto gave a hand to help her up. They focused on who tried to attack them, and everyone but Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

The person that tried to attack them was not a person at all, it was some kind of creature, only having a skeletal body, with long dark hair, resembling a hood with a thorny crown, wearing a ragged black robes, and having reptilian claw like feet, wielding a large scythe. It was standing, groaning and moaning as two more came out behind the first from puddles of blood, scaring Rias and her peerage.

**Hell Caina**

**[Devil May Cry OST-Devil Shocker]**

Naruto only smirked as he casually walked forward. "Well you guys sure have a way to make an entrance." He taunted as he cracked his knuckles while Rias telling him to stop and get away from them.

Naruto turned back, facing Rias and only smirked. "Don't worry Rias…" He pumped his arm to the ground as it intensely glowed brighter.

"Let's rock."

BOOM

Naruto punched an incoming Hell Caina with his Devil Bringer, causing the Hell Caina to be launched back and collide with one of his other followers.

He looked up and noticed one of them tried to hit him from above Naruto quickly jumped to the same height and grabbed the Hell Caina by its face and slammed it into the ground, dying in its own blood, creating spider web like cracks as well as a blue aura flailing off from the cracks.

Naruto got back up and shook his arm a few times and brought his attention back to the other Hell Caina. It stood a few feet away from Naruto as it was about to charge but Naruto thrusted his Devil Bringer,and out game a spectral copy of his arm, launching right at the demonic creature and latched right onto its face and…

SPLAT

Its head was crushed in the hands of Naruto's spectral hand.

He turned his head at the last one, it was charging with its scythe scraping the ground, drawing sparks. Naruto ran right at it with his right arm cocked back, and punched right in its skeletal face, blowing it right off his neck, now it's headless body slumped to the ground dead.

Naruto turned back at the redhead with a grin, shocking Rias and her peerage at the power.

**[End Song]**

The barriers disappeared, letting everyone inside the barrier leave. When Naruto was walking towards the redheads friends, one of the Hell Caina was trying to get up and was charging right behind him without him looking.

Rias quickly saw and quickly yelled out to him. "NARUTO-KUN, WATCH OUT!".

Hearing the warning he turned around and saw the creature charging with his scythe and swung. Naruto quickly put his Devil Bringer to block the scythe and shut his eyes, waiting for the blow.

BANG

BANG

When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw the creature on the ground, dead with two holes through its head. He looked to his right and saw a white haired man in a red trenchcoat, holding two dual M1911 pistals one black and the other white. Next to the man was another man who had similar features to the latter, but his hair swept back wearing a black trenchcoat with neon blue serpentine patterns, holding a sheathed katana, with a diamond pattern on the handle, and a black scabbard with a blue ribbon tied to it.

"Now this is some party." The man in the red trenchcoat said, as he holsterd his guns, as the other man nodded.

Behind them were Sirzechs, Grayfia and Rias' parents running towards her as Nero was running until he stopped and saw the two men.

"Ria-tan, are you alright, we sensed demonic energy outside?" Sirzechs said frantingly worried as Rias' parents were checking her if she was injured.

"I'm fine, you should thank Naruto-kun, you should've seen him, he used his powers to protect me." She praised as her peerage nodded.

With Nero and Naruto, they were looking at the two unidentified people as they were just staring at them and the other devils.

Naruto looked up at his dad and was surprised to see he was glaring at the black coated man, and quickly got his attention. "Dad, who are they?"

"Naruto that's your grandfather, Vergil." That statement shocked Naruto as he was told who his Grandfather was and how he took Nero's arm.

"Nero." Vergil spoke as he slowly walked forward to Nero and Naruto and stopped a few feet in front of them.

**Timeskip 5 minutes later**

Everybody was back inside the Gremory manor with Nero and Vergil sitting across from each other on couches in the living room, not moving their eyes off of one another, while everyone else was standing aside, away from the tension.

Naruto looked at the man in red and got his attention by tapping him on his shoulder. "If that's my grandfather, then you must be Dante."

Dante smirked down at Naruto. "That's right kid, what's your name."

"The names Naruto!" The whiskered blonde greeted as he pointed to himself into his chest with his thumb, while Dante chuckled.

"That name either means Maelstrom or fishcake kid." Dante said as Naruto pouted.

"It's Maelstrom."

With Nero and Vergil both were still not talking to each other until Vergil spoke.

"I see you're a father now." He said as Nero nodded.

"Yeah, and I haven't took his arm off for more power, if you're wondering." That statement made Vergil slightly flinch but didn't show.

"I know your still angry, but I'm here to make things right." He said getting a surprised look from Nero.

"Is that his own way of apologizing?" Naruto whispered to Dante who nodded.

"Eh more or less."

"Sigh, fine _dad,_ I'll give one chance to make things right." Nero said as Vergil nodded.

"One chance is all I need." When that said, Sirzechs came over to lighten the mood with a smile.

"Alright, now that we have that aside, why don't we all stay and have lunch with us hm." He said with a smile as everyone left for the dining hall. Everyone took their seats, Dante next to Vergil on his left, across from Nero and Naruto, Rias next to Naruto on his left, Akeno next to Rias, Koneko next to Akeno, Kiba next to Koneko, and Sirzechs and Grayfia across from Zeoticus and Venelana.

The other maids brang different dishes and platters from the kitchen, setting it down in front of a everyone.

"Oh boy pizza." Dante eyed at the Italian dish he loved the most, while Vergil sighed shaking his head at his brother.

After everyone ate lunch it was time for Naruto and Nero to leave but Rias quickly got Naruto's attention.

"Naruto-kun!" He turned around Rias right in front of him trying to gather her words. "Make sure to come back and visit okay?" She said, as Naruto nodded, he turned away, but Rias quickly grabbed the blondes arm and kissed his cheek.

Both of them were blushing but quickly shook them off and quickly said goodbye while the others watching were either chuckling or giggling.

When Nero and Naruto were at the seal, Grayfia prepared for them, Vergil got Naruto's attention, as he kneeled down in front.

"Grandson," Vergil started as he held the sheathed sword and examined it. "This sword, Yamato, was given to me by my father… and now it's time for a new wielder." He held it out to Naruto who was now shocked at Vergil.

"But isn't this your sword, it chose you didn't it?" He asked as Vergil nodded.

"True, and now it's telling me to pass it down to you." He said as Naruto slowly held it with both his hands now.

Naruto felt the energy coursing through the katana, and quickly shook his head and gave Vergil a fox like grin.

"Alright, I'll use the Yamato, with your honor." He declared with his fist out as Vergil nodded with a smirk. With that, Naruto quickly ran to the seal next to his father, with Yamato in his hands waved goodbye to everyone as both disappeared through the seal.

Vergil walked back to Dante who had a confused look on his face. "Was that really a good decision?"

"Without a doubt." Vergil continued walking with Dante now walking with him and meet with Sirzechs, to discuss with creating a mansion for their new household.

Chapter end

I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter comment, no flames.

Naruto Harem

Rias (permanent)

Akeno(permanent)

Koneko(permanent)

Xenovia

Rossweisse

Kuroka

Ravel

Riser's Peerage (I'll find a way to insert them somewhere throughout the story.

Issei mini harem:

Asia

Raynare

Irina

Naruto's devil arms

Yamato

King Cerberus

Cavaliere R

Pandora

?

I might need help with the next chapter, vote for where demons are attacking the Highschool in broad daylight and they need Naruto's help to take them out, or where Naruto starts off in a bar and attacks the demons, like in the Devil May Cry anime series.


End file.
